Binary Language Chat
Intro Hii!! so this is the place where you can talk and chat in Binary. Binary is a basic language that many computers use. There are many binary translators, and you can use any one of them! i will link my favorites uwu This is a translator where you type in the words you want to translate and it gives you the phrase in binary. This is a translator where you type in the words you want to translate and it gives you the phrase in English. Rules Please don't be rude to other users! All wiki rules apply here, just as they would anywhere on the wiki. Just because we will be chatting in binary does not mean you can be rude to anyone. After you make a statement, please put your username after it, like this: 01000101 01111000 01100001 01101101 01110000 01101100 01100101 - SplashfireTheWarrior Have fun! Chat 01001000 01101001 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01100010 01101111 01100100 01111001 00100001 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 01101001 01101110 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01110100 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110000 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01110101 01101100 01100101 01110011 00100001 ----- SplashfireTheWarrior .. / -.. .. -.. -. .----. - .-.-.- / .-- .- .. - --..-- / .. ... / - .... .. ... / -- . .- -. - / - --- / -... . / .. -. / -... .. -. .- .-. -.-- ..--.. / --- --- .--. ... .-.-.- ~Chipper the Crow ��⚐ ☝��✡�� ��☜ ��✋�� ✋❄ ��☜ ☼☜✌��☟☜�� ✌ ✈��✌❄☜☼ ⚐☞ ✌ ��✋☹☹✋⚐☠ ����������☼✋��☜☼���� �������������� ����������☼✋��☜☼�� ✌☠�� ��❄✋☹☹ ☝☼⚐��✋☠☝ ❄☟☜ ☞✌��❄ ❄☟✌❄ ��☜ ☼☜✌��☟☜�� ❄☟✋�� ☠������☜☼ ✋☠ ������☟ ✌ ��☟⚐☼❄ ✌��⚐��☠❄ ⚐☞ ❄✋��☜ ✋�� ☺����❄ ��☟☜☠⚐��☜☠✌☹ ✋��✋�� ☺����❄ ✌��✌☪☜���� ❄☟✌☠�� ✡⚐�� ✌☹☹ ��⚐ ������☟ ☞⚐☼ ��������⚐☼❄✋☠☝ ❄☟✋�� ��☟✌☠☠☜☹ ✌☠�� ☟☜☹��✋☠☝ ✋❄ ☝☼⚐�� ✋��✋ ☹⚐✞☜ ✡⚐�� ☝��✡���� ✡⚐�� ☝��✡�� ✌☼☜ ☺����❄ ✌��☜��⚐��☜�� ��⚐ ✌�� ✡⚐�� ��✌☠ ��☼⚐��✌��☹✡ ❄☜☹☹ ❄☟✋�� ✋��☠❄ ☼☜✌☹☹✡ ✌ ��⚐☠❄✌☝☜ ��✌☼⚐��✡�� ❄☟✋�� ✋�� ☼☜✌☹☹✡ ��⚐☼☜ ☹✋��☜ ✌ ��✋☠�� ❄☟✌☠�� ✡⚐�� �� ������✌❄☜ ✞✋��☜⚐ ��⚐ ✋☠ ❄☟✋�� ✞✋��☜⚐ ✋�� ✈��✋����☹✡ ☝⚐☠☠✌ ☝⚐ ⚐✞☜☼ ❄��⚐ ❄☟✋☠☝���� ☞✋☼��❄☹✡ ✌��✞☜☼❄✋��☜��☜☠❄���� ✌☠�� ��⚐☼☜ ✋����⚐☼❄✌☠❄☹✡ �� ❄☟☜ ☞��❄��☼☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟✋�� ��☟✌☠☠☜☹ ✌☠�� ��☟✌❄ ��✋☠�� ⚐☞ ��✋☼☜��❄✋⚐☠ ✋❄�� ☟☜✌��☜���� ⚐��✌✡ ��⚐ ☞✋☼��❄☹✡�� ❄☟☜ ✌��✞☜☼❄✋��☜��☜☠❄���� ��☜☹✋☜✞☜ ✋❄ ⚐☼ ☠⚐❄ ����❄ ��⚐☠❄✌☝☜ ��✌☼⚐��✋☜�� ✌☼☜ ✌��❄��✌☹☹✡ ✌ ��⚐��✡ ☼✋☝☟❄ ��✋☠☜☞✋☜☹�� ☠☜�� ��⚐☠❄☜☠❄ ✋�� ☝☜❄❄✋☠☝ ��☹✌✋��☜�� ☜✞☜☼✡ ��✌✡�� ��☜ ��⚐��☹�� ����☜ ��⚐��☜❄☟✋☠☝ ☞☼⚐������ ☹☜❄�� ��✌✡���� �� ✡☜✌☼�� ✌☝⚐�� ✌☠�� ❄⚐����⚐☼⚐�� ✌ ☟��☝☜ ��⚐����✌☠✡ ��⚐��☹�� ��⚐��☜ ✌☹⚐☠☝ ✌☠�� ��☹✌✋�� ❄☟✌❄ ✞✋��☜⚐ ✌�� ❄☟☜☼☜�� ✌☠�� ��☜ ☟✌✞☜ ☠⚐ ��⚐☠❄☼⚐☹ ⚐✞☜☼ ❄☟✌❄�� ✌☠�� ✌☠✡ ✞✋��☜⚐ ��☜ ����☜ ❄☟✌❄ ��☼⚐������❄ ✋☠ ��⚐��☹�� ☜✋❄☟☜☼ ☝☜❄ ��⚐��✡ ☼✋☝☟❄ ��❄✋��☜�� ⚐☼ ☹⚐��☜ ��⚐☠☜❄✋☪☜✌❄✋⚐☠�� ��☜✌☠✋☠☝ ❄☟✌❄ ✌☹☹ ❄☟☜ ��⚐☠☜✡ ��✌��☜ ☞☼⚐�� ❄☟✌❄ ✞✋��☜⚐ ��⚐��☹�� ☝☜❄ ��☜☠❄ ❄⚐ ❄☟☜ ��⚐����✌☠✡�� ✌☠�� ☠⚐❄ ������ ❄☟☜ ⚐☠☹✡ ☼☜✌☹ ��✌✡ ❄⚐ ��⚐��☠❄☜☼ ❄☟✋�� ✋�� ❄⚐ ☝☜❄ ✌��✞☜☼❄✋��☜��☜☠❄�� ��☹✌��☜�� ⚐☠ ��✡ ��☟✌☠☠☜☹�� ✋ ��☜✌☠ ✋❄�� ✌ ��✋☠����✋☠ ☞⚐☼ ☜✞☜☼✡⚐☠☜ ✋☠✞⚐☹✞☜�� ✡⚐�� ��☠⚐�� ✋ ☝☜❄ ✌ ��✌☞☜❄✡ ☠☜❄ ☝☜☠☜☼✌❄☜�� ☞⚐☼ ��✡��☜☹☞ ✌☠�� ❄☟☜ ��⚐����✌☠✡ ☝☜❄�� ☜✠��⚐����☼☜ ✌☠�� ✡⚐�� ☝��✡���� ��✡ ������ ��������☼✋��☜☼���� ��✋❄ ❄☟☼⚐��☝☟ ✌ ❄��⚐ ��☜��⚐☠�� ✌�� ❄☟✌❄ ��✋☹☹ ��☜ ✌�� ��☟⚐☼❄ ✌☠�� ��✌✋☠☹☜���� ✌�� ��⚐����✋��☹☜�� ��⚐ ☠☜✠❄ ✋�� ☝⚐☠☠✌ ❄✌☹�� ✌��⚐��❄ ❄☟☜ ☞��❄��☼☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟✋�� ��☟✌☠☠☜☹�� ❄☟✋�� ��⚐☜��☠❄ ��☜✌☠ ✋☠ ✌☠✡��✌✡ ❄☟✌❄ ✋�� ✌��❄��✌☹☹✡ ✈��✋❄❄✋☠☝ ��⚐☠❄✌☝☜ ��✌☼⚐��✋☜���� ✋❄�� ��✌��✋��✌☹☹✡ ��☟✡ ✡⚐�� ����������☼✋��☜�� ❄⚐ ��✡ ��☟✌☠☠☜☹ ✌☠�� ✋ ☜☠☺⚐✡ ��✌��✋☠☝ ❄☟☜�� ✌☠�� ❄☟☜☼☜�� ☠⚐ ☼☜✌��⚐☠ ❄⚐ ✈��✋❄ ��☜��✌����☜ ✋�� ✋☠ ☞��☹☹ ❄✋��☜ ☜������✌❄✋⚐☠ ✋ ☟✌✞☜ ☹☜���� ❄✋��☜ ❄⚐ ��✌��☜ ✌☠�� ����☹⚐✌�� ✞✋��☜⚐�� ✋❄ ����☜ ❄⚐ ��☜ ��☜☜��☹✡ ����☹⚐✌���� ✌☠�� ☠⚐�� ✋❄�� ��☼☜❄❄✡ ������☟ ⚐☠��☜ ✌ ��⚐☠❄☟ ����❄ ✋☠ ��✡ ⚐��✋☠✋⚐☠ ����☹⚐✌��✋☠☝ ⚐☠��☜ ✌ ��⚐☠❄☟ ✋��☠❄ ☜☠⚐��☝☟ ✋�� ☹✋��☜ ❄⚐ ����☹⚐✌�� ��⚐☼☜ ❄☟✌☠ ❄☟✌❄�� ✋ ��☜✌☠�� ✌�� ������☟ ✌�� ��⚐����✋��☹☜ ����❄ ��⚐☠❄✌☝☜ ��✌☼⚐��✋☜�� ❄✌��☜ ✌ ☹⚐☠☝ ❄✋��☜ ❄⚐ ��✌��☜�� ��⚐☹☹☜��❄✋☠☝ ❄☟☜ ☼☜��⚐��☼��☜���� ��⚐��✋☠☝ ���� ��✋❄☟ ✌☠ ⚐☼✋☝✋☠✌☹ ✋��☜✌ ✡✌ ��☠⚐���� ✌☹☹ ❄☟✋�� ��❄��☞☞ ❄✌��☜�� ❄✋��☜ ✌☠�� ��☹✌☠☠✋☠☝ ✌☠�� ❄☟✌❄ ��⚐����✋☠☜�� ��✋❄☟ ��☜ ��☜✋☠☝ ✋☠ ☜������✌❄✋⚐☠ ��☜✌☠�� ❄☟✌❄ ❄☟☜✡ ❄✌��☜ ✌ ��☟✋☹☜ ❄⚐ ��✌��☜�� ✌ ☝⚐⚐�� ✞✋��☜⚐ ❄☟✌❄ ☝⚐☜�� ✋☠❄⚐ ��☜❄✌✋☹ ✌��⚐��❄ ❄☟✋�� ✋�� ☼������☜☼ ☼⚐����☜�� ✞✋��☜⚐ ✂☞��❄��☼☜ ⚐☞ ✋☠��☜��☜☠��✌☠❄ ✌☠✋��✌❄✋⚐☠ ⚐☠ ✡⚐��❄����☜✂ ✋❄ ✋�� ✌ ��✋☞☞☜☼☜☠❄ ❄☟☜��☜���� ✞✋��☜⚐ ��☜��✌����☜ ✋ ��⚐☠❄ ��⚐ ✋☠��☜��☜☠��✌☠❄ ✌☠✋��✌❄✋⚐☠�� ����❄ ✡⚐�� ��✌☠ ��❄✋☹☹ ��✋☠�� ⚐☞ ☼☜☹✌❄☜ ��☜��✌����☜ ����☹⚐✌���� ��☜��⚐��☜ ��⚐☼☜ ✋☠☞☼☜✈��☜☠❄�� ��☟✌☠☠☜☹ ❄☼✌☞☞✋�� ��☹⚐���� ��⚐��☠ ❄☟✋�� ✋�� ��☟✡ ✋ ��✌☠❄ ❄⚐ ��✌��☜ ✞✋��☜⚐�� ❄☟✌❄ ✌☼☜ ☼☜☹✌❄☜�� ❄⚐ ��⚐☠❄✌☝☜ ��✌☼⚐��✋☜���� ����❄ ✌☼☜☠❄ ☜✠✌��❄☹✡ ��☜❄✌ ��⚐☠❄✌☝☜ ��✌☼⚐��✋☜���� ☹✋��☜ ✋ ��✌✋�� ��☜☞⚐☼☜�� ✋�� ☠⚐❄ ✈��✋❄❄✋☠☝ ��⚐☠❄✌☝☜ ��✌☼⚐��✋☜���� ✋❄�� ��✌��✋��✌☹☹✡ ��☜☜☠ ✌�� ☜✋❄☟☜☼ ✡⚐�� ��✌✋❄ ☞⚐☼ ��☜ ❄⚐ ����☹⚐✌�� ⚐☠☜ ✞✋��☜⚐ ✌ ��⚐☠❄☟ ⚐☼ ✋ ����☹⚐✌�� ⚐☠☜ ✞✋��☜⚐ ✌ ��⚐☠❄☟ ��✋❄☟ ✌ ����☠��☟ ⚐☞ ✡⚐�� ��☠⚐���� ☞��☠☠✡ ☝✌��☜��☹✌✡ ��❄��☞☞ ✋☠ ��☜❄��☜☜☠�� ✌ ☝☼☜✌❄ ☜✠✌����☹☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟✋�� ��⚐��☹�� ��☜ ��⚐��☠❄☜☼ ��❄☼✋��☜ ☝☹⚐��✌☹ ⚐☞☞☜☠��✋✞☜ ����❄ ✌❄ ❄☟☜ ☜☠�� ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ��✌✡�� ✋❄�� ✌☹☹ ��⚐��☠ ❄⚐ ✡⚐�� ☝��✡���� ✡⚐�� ☝��✡�� ✌☼☜ ��✡ ����������☼✋��☜☼�� ✌☠�� ✋�� ☹⚐✞☜ ❄⚐ ☟☜✌☼ ✡⚐��☼ ☞☜☜�� ��✌���� ⚐☠ ��☟✌❄ ✡⚐���� ☹✋��☜ ��☜ ❄⚐ ��⚐ ☠☜✠❄�� ☹☜✌✞☜ ✌ ��⚐����☜☠❄ ��☜☹⚐���� ✡⚐��☼ ❄☟⚐��☝☟❄�� ✌☠�� ✋��☜✌���� ✋�� ☝⚐☠☠✌ ❄☼✡ ❄⚐ ☼☜����⚐☠�� ❄⚐ ✌�� ��✌☠✡ ��⚐����☜☠❄�� ✌�� ✋ ��✌☠ ❄⚐ ❄☟✋�� ✞✋��☜⚐�� ✋ ��⚐��☹�� ☹⚐✞☜ ❄⚐ ☟☜✌☼ ✡⚐��☼ ☞☜☜����✌���� ⚐☠ ��☟✌❄ ��✋☠�� ⚐☞ ✞✋��☜⚐�� ✡⚐���� ��✌☠❄ ❄⚐ ��☜☜�� ✌☠✡ ☞��❄��☼☜ ✋��☜✌�� ☞⚐☼ ❄☟☜ ��☟✌☠☠☜☹�� ✋ ☞☜☜☹ ❄☟✌❄ ��☜��✌����☜ ✡⚐��☼ ����������☼✋��☜�� ❄⚐ ✌☠ ☜✠❄☜☠❄�� ✡⚐����☼☜ ✋☠��☹✋☠☜�� ❄⚐�� ✡⚐�� ��☠⚐���� ��☟✌☼☜ ✡⚐��☼ ❄☟⚐��☝☟❄�� ✌☠�� ✋��☜✌���� ✌☠�� ☟✌✞☜ ✌ ��✌✡ ⚐☠ ��☟✌❄ ✋ ��☟⚐��☹�� ��⚐ ☠☜✠❄�� ✌☠�� ✋❄�� ☼☜✌☹☹✡ ✌����☜��✋✌❄☜�� ☝��✡���� ✌☠�� ☹✌��❄☹✡ ✋ ��✌☠❄ ❄⚐ ❄☟✌☠�� ✡⚐�� ☝��✡���� ❄☟✌☠�� ✡⚐�� ☝��✡�� ☞⚐☼ ☟☜☹��✋☠☝ ❄☟✋�� ��☟✌☠☠☜☹ ☝☼⚐�� ��⚐ ✈��✋����☹✡�� ✋☠ ������☟ ✌ ��☟⚐☼❄ ✌��⚐��☠❄ ⚐☞ ❄✋��☜ ✋ ��☜✌☠ ✋ ��❄✌☼❄☜�� ��⚐✋☠☝ ✞✋��☜⚐�� ☹✋��☜ ❄☟☜��☜ ☺����❄ ⚐✞☜☼ ✌ ✡☜✌☼ ✌☝⚐ ✌☠�� ✋ ��⚐��☹�� ☟✌✞☜ ☠☜✞☜☼ ☜✠��☜��❄☜�� ��✡ ��☟✌☠☠☜☹ ❄⚐ ☝☼⚐�� ��⚐ ✈��✋����☹✡ ✋☠ ������☟ ✌ ��☟⚐☼❄ ✌��⚐��☠❄ ⚐☞ ❄✋��☜ ☺����❄ ☞☼⚐�� ��⚐☠❄✌☝☜ ��✌☼⚐��✋☜�� ✋❄�� ✌��✌☪✋☠☝�� ✡⚐�� ��☠⚐�� ✋✞☜ ��☜☜☠ ☼☜✌��✋☠☝ ❄☟☜ ��⚐����☜☠❄�� ✌☠�� ��⚐��☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜�� ☟✌✞☜ ☺����❄ ��☜☜☠ ☝☜☠��✋☠☹✡ ✌��✌☪✋☠☝ ✋✞☜ ��☜☜☠ ❄⚐☹�� ��☜⚐��☹☜ ☟✌✞☜ ��☜��☼☜����✋⚐☠ ✌☠�� ❄☟☜✡ ☞✋☠�� ❄☟☜��☜ ✞✋��☜⚐�� ✡⚐�� ��☠⚐�� ❄☟☜☼✌��☜��❄✋�� ✌☠�� ☟✌✞☜ ☜☠☺⚐✡☜�� ❄☟☜���� ✌☠�� ☹✋☞❄☜�� ❄☟☜✋☼ ����✋☼✋❄�� ✌☠�� ��❄��☞☞ ✌☠�� ✋❄�� ☺����❄ ✌��✌☪✋☠☝ ☟⚐�� ��✡ ✞✋��☜⚐�� ��✌☠ ��⚐ ❄☟✌❄ ❄⚐ ��☜⚐��☹☜ ✌☠�� ❄☟✌❄ ☼☜✌☹☹✡ ��⚐❄✋✞✌❄☜�� ��☜ ❄⚐ ��⚐ ��⚐☼☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜��☜ ✞✋��☜⚐���� ✌☠�� ☺����❄ ❄☟✌☠�� ✡⚐�� ✌☹☹ ��⚐ ������☟ ☞⚐☼ ☝✋✞✋☠☝ ��☜ ❄☟✋�� ⚐����⚐☼❄��☠✋❄✡�� ✋❄ ☼☜✌☹☹✡��✋❄ ☼☜✌☹☹✡ ��☜✌☠�� ✌ ☹⚐❄ ☝��✡�� ✡⚐�� ☟✌✞☜ ☠⚐ ✋��☜✌�� ✌☠�� ☹✌��❄☹✡ ✋ ��✌☠❄ ❄⚐ ☝✋✞☜ ✌ ��☟⚐��❄ ⚐��❄ ❄⚐ ✌☹☹ ❄☟☜ ��☜⚐��☹☜ ��☟⚐ ☟☜☹��☜�� ��✌��☜ ❄☟✋�� ✞✋��☜⚐ ��☟☜❄☟☜☼ ❄☟✌❄�� ✞⚐✋��☜ ⚐✞☜☼���� ✌☠✋��✌❄✋⚐☠���� ��❄��☞☞ ☹✋��☜ ❄☟✌❄�� ☞✋☼��❄☹✡ ��☜ ☝⚐❄ ☟✌☼✞☜✡ ☼⚐❄☟��✌☠ ☟☜ ��☜��✋☝☠☜�� ��✡ ✡⚐��❄����☜ ��☼⚐☞✋☹☜ ��✋��❄��☼☜�� ✌☠�� ☟✌�� ✌☹��⚐ ��☜��✋☝☠☜�� ✌ ��☟✌❄ ❄☟☜ ☞✌��❄ ✋☠❄☼⚐ ☞⚐☼ ��✡ ��☟✌☠☠☜☹�� ✌☠�� ✋❄�� ☺����❄ ✌��✌☪✋☠☝�� ✋ ☹⚐✞☜ ☟✋�� ✌☠✋��✌❄✋⚐☠ ��❄✡☹☜ ☟☜ ✋�� ☺����❄ ✌ ☼☜✌☹☹✡ ☠✋��☜ ☝��✡ ❄⚐ ❄✌☹�� ❄⚐�� ��☜ ����☼☜ ❄⚐ ����������☼✋��☜ ❄⚐ ☟✋�� ��☟✌☠☠☜☹�� ☟☜�� ☝⚐❄ ✌☠ ������⚐��✋☠☝ ✌☠✋��✌❄✋⚐☠ ☞⚐☼ ☞✋✞☜ ☠✋☝☟❄�� ✌❄ ☞☼☜����✡�� ✂☞⚐✠✡ ☝☜❄�� ☟⚐⚐��☜��✂�� ☟☜ ��⚐☜�� ������✋�� ��☼⚐������❄✋⚐☠�� ☟☜�� ✌☹☹ ✌☼⚐��☠�� ✌ ☼☜✌☹☹✡ ☝⚐⚐�� ☝��✡�� ☠☜✠❄ ��☜ ☝⚐❄ ☟✋❄☹☜☼����✋���� ☟☜�� ☺����❄ ��⚐ ❄✌☹☜☠❄ ��✋❄☟ ��☞���� ☟☜ ��☜��✋☝☠☜�� ❄☟☜ ✋☠❄☼⚐ ☞⚐☼ ��☜�� ✋❄�� ��☠��☜☹✋✞✌��☹☜ ☟⚐�� ❄✌☹☜☠❄☜�� ☟☜ ☟✋���� ��☜ ����☼☜ ❄⚐ ��☟☜���� ⚐��❄ ☟✋�� ✞✋��☜⚐���� ☟☜�� ☺����❄ ✌��✌☪✋☠☝�� ✌☠�� ☹✌��❄☹✡ ��☟☜���� ⚐��❄ ��☼☜✌��☞⚐☼��☜ ☞⚐☼ ☟✋�� ��☜✠✡ ✞⚐✋��☜ ⚐✞☜☼ ☟☜ ��✋�� ✋☠ ❄☟☜ ✞✋��☜⚐ ☟⚐☠☜��❄☹✡ ☟☜ ��⚐☜�� ✌ ☹⚐❄ ⚐☞ ��⚐☠❄✌☝☜ ��✌☼⚐��✡ ☜���� ✞✋��☜⚐���� ��☜☞✋☠✋☠❄☜☹✡ ��☟☜���� ☟✋�� ⚐��❄ ☟✋�� ✞✋��☜⚐�� ✌☼☜ ☺����❄ ✌��✌☪✋☠☝ ✌☠�� ☟☜ ☺����❄ ☟✌�� ✌ ☝☼☜✌❄ ��☜☼��⚐☠✌☹✋❄✡ ✌☹☹ ✌☼⚐��☠���� ✌☠�� ❄☟✌❄�� ✋❄ ☝��✡�� ❄☟✌❄�� ✌☹☹ ✋ ��✌☠❄☜�� ❄⚐ ☜✠��☹✌✋☠�� ❄☟✌☠�� ✡⚐�� ✌☹☹ ☞⚐☼ ��✋❄❄✋☠☝ ❄☟☼⚐��☝☟ ❄☟✋�� ✞✋��☜⚐ ✌☠�� ❄✌��✋☠☝ ✌☹☹ ❄☟☜ ✋☠☞⚐☼��✌❄✋⚐☠ ✋☠�� ��⚐☠❄ ☞⚐☼☝☜❄ ❄⚐ ��⚐����☜☠❄ ��⚐��☠ ��☜☹⚐�� ✡⚐��☼ ❄☟⚐��☝☟❄�� ✌☠�� ☞☜☜☹✋☠☝���� ✋�� ☹⚐✞☜ ❄⚐ ☟☜✌☼ ✡⚐��☼ ☞☜☜☹✋☠☝�� ⚐☠ ��☟☜☼☜ ❄⚐ ❄✌��☜ ❄☟✋�� ��☟✌☠☠☜☹ ��⚐☠❄✌☝☜ ��✌☼⚐��✋☜�� ✌☼☜ ��❄✋☹☹ ��⚐��✋☠☝�� ✋✞☜ ☝⚐❄ ✌❄ ☹☜✌��❄ �� ✞✋��☜⚐�� ✋☠ ❄☟☜ ��⚐☼���� ☼✋☝☟❄ ☠⚐�� ✌☠�� ��✋☹☹ ��☜ ���� ✞☜☼✡ ��⚐⚐☠�� ❄☟✌☠�� ✡⚐�� ✌☹☹ ✌☝✌✋☠ ☞⚐☼ ✌ ✈��✌☼❄☜☼ ⚐☞ ✌ ��✋☹☹✋⚐☠ ����������☼✋��☜☼�� ✋�� ☺����❄ ��❄✋☹☹ ✌��✌☪☜�� ❄☟✌❄ ��☜ ☼☜✌��☟☜�� ❄☟✋�� ☠������☜☼ ✋☠ ☺����❄ ✌ ��☟⚐☼❄ ✌��⚐��☠❄ ⚐☞ ❄✋��☜�� ❄☟✌☠���� ☝��✡����-GoldenOctopus123 ejsy yjr jrvl. s;dp vpmhtsyi;syopmd og upi vsm trsf yjod, nrvsidr o yjpihjy pg oy mudr;g. -Chipper the Crow (or... Vjopprt yjr Vtpe?) ✋ ❄☟✋☠�� ✋���� ☝☜☠☜☼✌☹☹✡ ☝⚐✋☠☝ ✋☠��✌☠☜ ✌❄ ❄☟✋�� ��⚐✋☠❄ ✠�� -Golden nr wiory. -Chipper I wanted this to be a binary chat. :( - Splashfire .-- . .-.. .-.. / - --- --- / -... .- -.. -Chipper